Sick
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi gets sick! Can Yami look after him?


Me: 'Hahaha, I'm not feeling well'.

Agil: puts hand over my forehead 'She's right. She's burning up'.

Diao: 'Get to bed right away'.

Me: 'No. When I'm ill I make all kinda of weird things' Types away.

Under the weather

'Yugi! Time for school!' Solomon called up. But no reply.

Yugi was still in bed, oh how his mind suddenly changed over night, making him wish he was dead.

He heard his grandfather climbing the stairs. Groaning he pushed himself out of bed and headed for his wardrobe, his grandfather opened the door.

'Did you sleep in again?' Solomon asked.

'Kinda' Yugi replied weakly as he took out his clothes.

'Are you alright?' Solomon asked, noticing Yugi's bright coloured face.

'I don't…feel so good'.

Solomon put his hand over Yugi's forehead.

'You feel hot. And you're sweating, I don't like this. Anything else?'

'Head' Yugi replied as he covered his forehead.

'Alright. Get back to bed you, a days rest is probably what you need'.

Solomon guided Yugi back to his bed and Yugi pulled the covers back over him.

'I'll call the school. Call me if you need anything'.

'Alright'.

Solomon shut the door and Yugi turned in his bed. Oh sleep, sounded so pleasant.

'Aibou'.

Yugi looked around and saw Yami standing by his bed, if anyone knew what was wrong with Yugi before Yugi himself, it was Yami.

'Hey' Yugi said.

'What are you doing in bed? Shouldn't you be going to school?'

'We share the same body. You should know'.

Yami put his hand over his left wrist 'We feel hot'.

'Yeah. I don't…feel so good…Grandpa is letting me stay at home'.

'It's nothing serious is it?' Yami asked sitting on the bed.

'It'll go away if I have a sleep'.

'Then I won't bother you'.

Yami disappeared and Yugi curled up asleep. He didn't really want Yami to leave, but he was so tired and close to loosing his mind he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Yami stood in his soul room. He wondered if his partner would be alright. They had been through many tough times before and yet a simple illness got Yami worried over Yugi.

'Dark magician' Yami called. Dark magician, a faithful friend to Yami when he needed them.

'Something troubling you master?' Dark magician asked.

'Yes. Aibou is ill'.

'Ill?'

'Yes. I want to know if he will be okay'.

'I don't know master. I was created to destroy those who oppose us, not to cure any illness'.

'It's just…' Yami touched his hand again 'I can't stop worrying about him, and now I feel like I should do something'.

'Perhaps you should' Yami turned to Dark magician 'I don't know how to cure it, but maybe if you do anything Yugi wants then that might make him feel better'.

Yami stared down at the floor. Giving Yugi what he needed, not a bad idea.

* * *

Solomon gave Yugi some medicine. Yugi laid back down in his bed and Solomon put the medicine away.

'Alright Yugi, I'll only be gone for a while' Solomon said.

'Why are you going?' Yugi asked.

'Just business things. I'll be back in a few hours, there's some food downstairs, if you feel hungry then I'm sure you can fix something up'.

'Okay'.

'Alright. I'll see you soon'.

Solomon got up and shut the door behind him. Yugi remained in his bed as he could hear Solomon locking the doors downstairs. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for more sleep.

'Aibou'.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked over to Yami.

'Yami. Something you wanted?' Yugi asked.

'How are you feeling now?'

'I'm…okay' Yugi gave a weak smile 'I'll survive'.

'Listen' Yami walked over so he stood right by his bed 'If you need anything, you just ask me and I'll do it for you'.

'R-Really?'

'Of course. You're my Aibou so I should look after you'.

'That's so sweet of you' Yami blushed slightly 'But, I'm alright…though…I am a bit thirsty'.

'Water?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head and Yami went straight down to the kitchen. Poured Yugi a glass of water and went back, he set the glass on the table stand next to Yugi.

'Thank you' Yugi sat up and took a sip.

Yami noticed the medicine on the tableside and picked it up.

'Have you taken some of this?' Yami said, reading the instructions.

'Yeah. Grandpa dosed me up' Yugi reassured.

'How much?'

'Two tablespoons'.

'Here it says that teenagers can take four'.

'Well…I guess that's for…if it's really serious. I'll be fine on two'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yami, you don't need to worry so much. I haven't got the plague'.

'How do you know?'

'It's just a fever, it'll go away by tomorrow'.

Yami sighed and put the medicine down, he sat down on Yugi's bed 'I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you that's all'.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand 'Thank you, for caring, but I'm going to be alright'.

Yami smiled back but then held Yugi's hand with both of his 'You're really hot! You're hotter then me!'

'Well…I guess being in bed does have it's downside'.

'I know. You need something cold'.

Yami got up and left the room, Yugi was left dazed at the door until Yami came back with a small, dripping facecloth.

'Here'.

Yami folded it over so it was rectangular and put it over Yugi's forehead.

'Yami' Yugi giggled and removed it 'It's sopping wet'.

'Is that…wrong?'

Yugi giggled and removed himself from his bed, he lead Yami to the bathroom and wrung the facecloth over the sink.

'You're supposed to wring it, so it doesn't make you too wet'.

'Oh…sorry'.

'It's alright'.

Yugi went back to his bed and put the cloth over his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'This is nice' Yugi said.

'Do you need anything else? Food? Water?'

'I'm fine Yami. If I need anything I'll call you, deal?'

'Yeah okay. Try and get some sleep'.

Yami left Yugi on his own. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Yami headed downstairs to the living room. He didn't want to go back to the puzzle in case his aibou needed him, if only he knew what he was dealing with.

Yami looked among the bookcases and found a large medical book, he sat down with it and looked up a fever.

* * *

Yami opened the door to Yugi's bedroom, he was asleep but woke up when he heard the door.

'Something wrong Yami?' Yugi asked.

Yami sat down on Yugi's bed, the medical book in his hands 'You said you had a fever right?'

'That's right'.

'Well, I looked it up and it could be a number of things. It said it could be Malaria, Typhoid and some other things I don't know what they are but sound dangerous'.

'Yami' Yugi sat up and took the book out of his hands 'I haven't got Malaria, or Typhoid, or anything. It's just a small fever, it'll be over in a day or two'.

'But how do you know? You have a temperature, you're tired, there's something in here about internal bleeding'.

'Yami' He put his hand on Yami's arm 'I'll be fine. And I would know if I was bleeding internally. Just relax, okay?'

Yami nodded 'Sorry. I guess I woke you up for nothing'.

'It's alright'.

Yugi's stomach growled and he held his stomach.

'I haven't eaten all day' Yugi whined.

'I know!' Yami stood up 'Soup! That's not too much to do, and it'll make you feel better'.

'Yami…have you ever cooked before?'

'Well, I'm sure it'll be easy'.

Yami headed on downstairs and Yugi followed him.

'Yami, I'll cook it'.

'No need'.

But Yugi carried on following him to the kitchen, Yugi grabbed Yami's arm making him stop.

'I don't want you setting the game shop on fire' Yugi explained 'I'll cook it. Maybe you can just watch for now'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi got out a small saucepan and a tin of soup, he put both on the stove and cooked it while Yami watched him.

'This looks easy' Yami said.

'I know, but I still don't want you to set anything on fire' Yugi reasoned.

Yugi then put his hand on his forehead and wobbled a bit, Yami was quick and held Yugi steady.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah…a little dizzy that's all'.

'Well, I can finish the soup, you go sit down'.

'No. It's alright'.

Yug continued cooking it until it was just perfect.

'Now will you sit down?' Yami asked.

'Sure'.

Yugi walked three steps when Yami heard a heavy thud, he turned around to see Yugi lying on the floor.

'Yugi!'

He picked Yugi up in his arms as Yugi was opening his eyes.

'Yugi! Are you alright!? Yugi!'

'You…don't need to shout' Yugi said weakly.

'Sorry. Are you alright?'

'Yeah'.

'What happened?'

'I…just passed out…that's all'.

Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms and carried him to the living room where he put Yugi on the sofa.

'I'll be back in a minute'.

Yami disappeared once again, Yugi sat round so he sat properly on the sofa and Yami returned with a bowl and spoon in his hand, he passed it to Yugi and Yugi looked at the soup.

'T-Thank you Yami' Yugi said. He got a small bit and tasted it 'This is really good'.

Yami sat down next to Yugi and kept a careful eye on him. Soon Yugi finished all of the soup and put it down on the table.

'That was good' Yugi said with a sigh.

'Do you want to go to bed?' Yami asked.

'No. I want to stay up for a little while'.

'Well, lets see what's on TV'.

Yami grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, they flipped through some channels. They stopped at a movie Yugi took interest to, but after a while Yami realised what kind of movie it was.

A romance movie.

Yugi snuggled up to Yami and they settled to enjoy the movie, Yugi was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, though he knew that he wouldn't get to sleep anyway.

'Yami'.

'Yeah'.

'Thank you…for looking after me'.

'Well, you're my aibou, I have to look after you'.

Yugi giggled slightly and Yami rested his head on Yugi's.

'You're like a big brother. Always worrying about me, I'd like you if you was my big brother'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'And I'd like you if you was my little brother'.

'Yami' Yugi looked up at Yami, his face even redder 'You…just kissed me'.

It was Yami's turn to blush and he lifted off of Yugi.

'Oh…well…it's just…it wasn't…I mean…'

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the cheek 'I love you too'.

Yami looked at Yugi 'Really?'

'Yeah'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips gently, and Yugi didn't even push him away or say anything, he just let him.

'I love you too'.

Yugi rested his head against Yami and they finished watching the movie.

* * *

Solomon returned home a few hours later.

'Yugi, I'm back' He called out.

He carefully climbed the stairs and opened Yugi's bedroom door. He smiled at the sight.

Yugi was asleep in his bed, clasped in his hands was his millennium puzzle, so he and Yami could sleep together no matter what shape or form.

* * *

Yugi got up out of bed and stretched his arms. He felt a lot better, his fever was definitely gone and he couldn't wait to go back to school.

'Aibou'.

Yugi turned around and Yami stood behind him.

'Hey Yami. Look, I'm all better now' Yugi said smiling.

'That's good. I hate seeing you unhappy'.

'Well…I'm never unhappy when I'm with you'.

Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi, kissing him on his forehead 'And neither do I'.

Yugi blushed to a shade of pink and held Yami's hand, intertwining his fingers with Yami's.

'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

* * *

Me: Sleeping.

Diao: 'Damn, it took her ages to get to sleep'.

Agil: 'She'll feel better in a day or two'.

Diao: 'Guess so'.

Agil: 'Review if you like!'


End file.
